


If I Live Too Long I'm Afraid I'll Die

by orphan_account



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, The Kinks - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave Davies funeral.





	If I Live Too Long I'm Afraid I'll Die

The vicar's lips were moving, but Ray's head was lost in a barrage of thoughts moving far too fast to even process. His eyes were glassy, and his pale face was expressionless. He was standing with a sea of black umbrellas around and behind him as the leaden rain fell, and soaked the ground. Those who wept were indistinguishable. 

Ray's girlfriend nudged him to let him know that the vicar was telling him to throw dirt on the coffin that had just been lowered in the ground. He did so, but it immediately turned to mud, causing Ray's heart to break all over again.

Despite his umbrella, Ray was soaked, his body experiencing a cold loneliness that he had never experienced before. Ray wanted to cry, needed the release, but it would not come, not even with the knowledge that this would be the last he would ever see of his brother Dave. A box with mud resting on it, and then later, earth and a stone.

Everyone was now moving to their vehicles for the social gathering after. An open bar and food would be provided, but Ray had already decided he was going to lock himself in his study, listen to one of Dave's albums, and get pissed whether his girlfriend cared or not. He feared if he was forced to mingle with people, and someone said the wrong thing, he wouldn't hesitate to throw a punch, or at least throw some insults around. No one could relate to Dave the way he did, and even after all the fights, he felt as if he'd been gutted. Ray had honestly believed that he would be the one to go first, so that he would be spared this galvanizing grief. For all he knew, it might kill him yet. Maybe he wanted it to.

As Ray's girlfriend led them to their car, he repeated the word "goodbye" repeatedly in his mind, though he knew Dave could not know, even if he were using his voice. This was the end, the Davies brothers were no longer a pair.


End file.
